The New Girl
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: A new girl gets sorted into Slytherin adn joins the quidditch team. She has a scar on her forehead shaped like a slytherin, but, it lights up when she's mean or angry. She is a mysterious girl no one know anything about.


The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer does not own anything but Andrea.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred and George were practicing their beating skills by hitting bludgers everywhere on their brooms. All of a sudden Draco and the rest of his team entered the field. "Hey! Weasley's!!! Get outta here!!! We booked this place!" Draco yelled. Fred flew down and George waited up in the sky. "If you want the field, you have to catch us." He said. They flew around, dodging things at light speed. Draco knew none of the people on his team would be able to catch them but him...and the new girl. "Andrea! You go after the one on the left side of the field, and I'll take the one on the right. Draco said. "You got it, boss." They mounted their brooms and were off. "Who are you? Another new sucker?" Fred asked as he saw Andrea come up beside him. "No, you're the sucker!" She yelled. She then bumped his body with the end of her broom. Fred's broom fell to the ground and broke into two. Andrea caught him and brought him down with her. As soon as they landed, all the Slytherins started laughing at him. Draco then landed with George on the end of his broomstick. They both growled. "Wow. I don't believe it. We caught ourselves Gryffindors 2 years higher than us." Andrea smirked and flipped her black silky hair. Fred and George's eyes widened when they saw the scar on her forehead. It was in the shape of a serpent. "Run along, now." She said like they were two year olds.   
  
They met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the entrance of the field. "Hello, Fred, George. Wanna go watch the Slytherins?" Harry asked. "Uh, no." Fred and George then kept running. They all shrugged and went to the tower and watched them. "Hey, wait! Who's that girl? I've never seen her on the quidditch team before!" Hermione pointed out. "She's the new seeker. She's supposed to be better than Draco. " Harry said. "Well, she seems to be doing a good job." Ron said. The three of them gulped. After the practice, they went down to the Slytherin team. "Hello. You must be the new seeker. I'm Harry Potter. I'll be facing you next week, I'm the Gryffindor seeker." He said. Andrea scoffed. "Well, the famous Harry Potter. Malfoy here tells me your a challenge...to him. Why don't we just test those skills?" She said. Draco snarled. They both mounted their brooms and Draco released the Snitch. They both were flying neck in neck. Her bangs were flying in the air. Harry looked at her and noticed the scar. She looked back at him. "What? You suprised I have a scar too? Gosh, you are stupid. Other people have scars, you know." Harry saw the snitch and reached his hand out. Andrea did the same. She then noticed it was too risky so she crashed into Harry on purpose and made him lose control. He was slowly going down, not able to control anymore. She then zoomed pass him with the Snitch. "Well, Draco, he wasn't really hard, but, I've practised more." Andrea said. The scar on her forehead then lit up.   
  
The next week Ron and Hermione were in the audience. Harry mounted his broom and went up high.The quaffle, snitch and bludgers were released. Harry was nervous because he lost in their practise before. They were neck in neck like before, and Harry knew she was going to crash him again. Harry stayed below her that time, but then she went beside him because there was a tower, she pushed him into the tower and he hit the ground. His broom landed on the other side of the field. He was unconciense for a few minutes but then he woke up. He couldn't walk so he crawled over to his broom. After, he slowly mounted it. Snape who was in the audience couldn't believe his eyes. He started chasing after the snitch again. After, he bumped into Andrea and made her fall. Though, this hurt him a bit too. Andrea was falling, but still had the broom in her hand. she was about to hit the ground, but quickly got on it 2 or 3 centimeters away from the ground. The audience cheeered. She started to look for Harry, but it was easy to see, for he was flying in a rocking motion. She caught up to him and just tried to chase the snitch this time. *I can't hold on much longer...* Harry though. Then, to Andrea's notice, Harry fainted right on his broom and fell. He fell for two minutes because he was so high. Then he hit the ground and his broom snapped into pieces. "HARRY!!!!" Hermione yelled as Harry hit the floor. Andrea at that instant caught the snitch. Everyone cheered but then both the bludgers hit her multiple times, even when she fell off her broom. Probably because tehy just noticed her. Then she hit the ground too, and the snitch was released, so none of the teams won. Fred and George landed by Harry. (By the way, Fred used a broom from the team) "Oh, he's badly hurt." Fred said. Draco landed his broom and ran over to Andrea. He carried her to the hospital wing and Fred and George carried Harry to the hospital wing.   
  
They woke up four weeks later. In different beds, though, beside each other. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as he put on his glasses. "Right after I grabbed the snitch, I got hit by bludgers...many times." She said. "Oh. Too bad." "Sure, Potter. "too bad"? I know you're faking it. Liaten. Malfoy was right about one thing: You ARE a creep." She hissed. Her scar lit up again. Harry was going to keep his mouth shut because he didn't want to be yelled at anymore. Hermione and Ron came into the room adn hugged Harry. "We're so glad your alriight, Harry!" Hermione said. "Yes. You gave us quite a scare!" Ron said. Andrea glared at them. Draco then came in. "Hello, Andrea. There's another quidditch tournament next week. You better be in shape to play." Draco said and walked out. "Next week?" Harry asked. He knew he couldn't get better in a week. He had a broken arm, leg and, a badly bruised spine. Andrea was just bruised all over. She got up from her bed and started to stretch. Dumbledore came in. "Harry Potter, Andrea Luconsome, you are not going to be able to play in the next quidditch match. We have got someone to take your places." He explained. they both gasped. Andrea just glared but then all of a sudden, her scar lit up and then Dumbledore dropped in an instant. 


End file.
